


Always You

by rollintyre



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Eye Contact, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollintyre/pseuds/rollintyre
Summary: Drew won’t stop staring and Seth doesn’t very much appreciate it. Kinda.





	Always You

Seth’s eyes found themselves glancing everywhere except at the man sitting across from him. Drew’s, however, were burning holes in Seth’s skull. The intensity of his gaze was enough to light a flame inside of Seth, let alone the tension behind the glare. Seth flicked his eyes over to the entrance, begging for his warm, bubbly friend to appear, despite knowing he’d be fairly late to the gathering. The contradiction between the comforting, bright blue eyes of an old friend and the tenacious, brooding blue stare directed at him currently was something he was not able to bear at the moment. Seth then found his eyes looking at the bar. The frizzy-haired blonde who brought the man staring across from Seth was finding trouble ordering the drinks for the table, leaving Seth and Drew in this uncomfortable silence. Seth wished he could be anywhere else, Drew, on the contrary, had never been more relaxed and in control. 

 

As Seth’s eyes danced along the room, attempting to teleport him anywhere else, Drew’s eyes stayed locked and directed at Seth. He found an odd pleasure in making Seth distressed. The joy wasn’t in the discomfort he caused, rather in the authority he had over him. And the fact that something as simple as eye contact can drive Seth insane. He also really didn’t mind staring at Seth. He’s quite pretty, after all. “Seth,” Drew broke their silence. Seth’s ears perked at the mention of his name, but his eyes still refused to connect to the sharp gaze. “Seth,” Drew restated. He wasn’t one to say something twice, but this was a special occasion. He liked the taste of Seth’s name on his lips. The soft and warm brown of Seth’s eyes were quickly overpowered by an immense intensity and coldness. 

 

“Stop looking at me,” Seth commanded, acting as if he had any control over the situation they both were aware Drew dominated. Seth’s eyes returned to patrolling the room. Seth’s attempt to put out the fire Drew’s eyes lit inside of him remained ineffective. Since he started counting, he’d looked at the door 6 times and the bar 9. It baffled Seth how long it takes Dolph to order four damn drinks. Dolph was gossiping with someone at the bar, clearly having no concern for the atrocious circumstance he abandoned his supposed friends in. 

 

“Seth, look at me,” Drew ordered. Seth refused, dropping his head between his shoulders. A sign of defeat.

 

“Just stop looking at me. I can’t take it anymore,” Seth pleaded with him. His voice barely traveling across the table. Drew chuckled a short but deep jolt.

 

“Seth, just relax. What’s the problem anyway?” He knew the words he spoke would get Seth riled up, but he also knew it would get Seth talking.

 

“What’s the problem?” Seth scoffed. His hands whipping up to cover his eyes, shielding himself from any more glaring. Exhibiting his pure exhaustion and surrender to the situation. “You. You’re the problem. You won’t stop staring me down. I feel so…” Seth trailed off looking for the perfect word. “Violated.” He collapsed his arms down to the table, exasperated. 

 

Drew leaned in closer to Seth. He dropped his arms that were clasped across his chest and ever so particularly placed one hand to rest upon one of Seth’s. Seth groaned at the contact. They both know Drew only did it to make everything harder for Seth. “Oh, Seth. Is there something wrong with me? Am I that awful?” Drew joked, knowing that would get something out of Seth as well.

 

“Are you that awful?” Seth raised his head, voluntarily making eye contact with him for the first time that night. “Absolutely.” There was a sudden fall of silence between them. It wasn’t because what Seth said was offensive, Drew knew it was true. It was the response he was waiting for, in fact. He was waiting for Seth to continue. Following a deep sigh were the words, “but, it’s because it’s you. I don’t know how else to say it. It just you. It’s always you, Drew.” Drew soaked in the words that Seth mumbled. The stoic front he puts on was unbothered, but inside he felt something else. It was a sudden warmth. Seth’s words hit him like a glass of champagne. That warm feeling you get in your chest after the initial bubbly taste. There’s just one thing, Drew never drinks champagne.  _ It’s always you, Drew. _

 

“Always me?” Drew asked with a genuine inquisitiveness.

 

“Yeah. You’re just you, I guess. There’s something about you I just can’t place. It drives me crazy,” Seth rambled on. Drew smiled a smug smirk. Maybe he didn’t know what Seth meant or why it made him feel  _ that _ way, but he liked driving Seth crazy. The Dolph’s return from the bar with the drinks disrupted their moment on its exterior, but it would continue to pester both of them for the rest of their night. 


End file.
